Party Foul
by Energetic Anomaly
Summary: The most important rules of any house party? Never spill your beer & never fall asleep with your shoes on. Just a funny little one shot to calm my terrified muse. Enjoy the silliness & review!


**Disclaimer** – I don't own jack-shit.

 **Dedication** – My friend Shaine, who is the one who suggested I write this.

 **Author's Note** \- My current Inuyasha story (Moving On) features a scene of abuse in the chapter I am writing, and it really messed with my muse. So my dear friend suggested, in order to reclaim my muse, I write a random happy scene with the characters of that story (i.e. the Inuyasha crew!) Let's see if I can do this!

 **Ooo**

"This is mean…" One female voice whispered, though there was a light and airy giggle at the end of her words.

"So what, he knows the rules." Another male voice responded in a whisper, the owner's amber eyes focused on the task at hand.

"Best. Night. Ever." A secondary female voice replied from across the small apartment, her voice coming from the kitchen where ice cubes were heard clattering into an empty glass.

"I am so glad we did this," The last female voice commented as she looked up from her phone.

The group of friends were sitting in a small apartment that the only couple of the group lived in, an average Friday night had become suddenly much more entertaining when the other friends showed up carting a case of beer, a deck of cards and a bottle of bottom shelf alcohol.

Inuyasha, the owner of said apartment, was knelt down next to the couch, a black sharpie in hand.

His girlfriend, who had voiced her concerns about this event, was standing behind the couch that sat in the middle of the room, dividing the living room from the dining room. Her elbows were resting on the back of the couch and she was watching with wide eyes as her boyfriend drew on the face of the other male in the apartment who was passed out in a partially upright position.

With his shoes still on.

"That is why I take my shoes off the second someone suggests drinking," the phone wielding woman said, setting the device down on the coffee table among the scattered cards, empty beer cans and empty glasses.

Inuyasha looked up at her with an arched eyebrow "Kikyo, you take your shoes off the moment you show up because you would break an ankle walking on the carpet here in those heels." He gestured to the black heels that lay together in a pile.

Grinning, she shrugged "Yea, yea. Whatever. Point of the matter is, I have never been drawn on – this is Miroku's…what, third time?" She asked looking to the sleeping man, who now was the proud owner of a cat nose and whiskers.

"Fourth, actually." Came the reply, as Sango emerged from the kitchen – drink in hand. "I warn him every time, take your shoes off, you are a total light weight. I blame Inuyasha."

The half demon in question glared "How is his inability to drink somehow my fault?"

Sango snorted and sat on the other couch "You are the only other guy in the group. He tries to keep up with you, and then this happens." She took a sip of her drink.

Coming around from the backside of the couch to sit with the other two females as her boyfriend continued his work on their friend's face, the last female of the group yawned and said "At least this is the worst that has happened, and not like…alcohol poisoning or something." She reached over and took Sango's cup from her and took a sip before handing it back.

Sango stuck her tongue out as she accepted her drink back "That would be tragic." She took a drink and passed it back to her friend. The night was dwindling down, the last drinks being made simply for the hell of it. Kikyo lifted the amber beer to her lips as the other girls shared a mixed drink. They all watched with amused expressions as Inuyasha finished his art work.

"Anyone else wanna add something?" The half demon offered, holding the marker out to the girls as they all exchanged glances "Oh, come on Sango I know you want to!" He said laughing.

Sighing, as if this was some huge chore, Sango stood and passed the beverage to Kagome before she moved over to kneel down beside Inuyasha. Pulling the lid off the marker as she took it from him she leaned forward, hovering over the sleeping man and had just touched the felt tip to his cheek when his eyes snapped open.

Sango froze, mere inches from him. As he blinked at her, a grin unfolded slowly across his features "Well hello there, my beautiful Sango." He slurred lightly in his speech.

Sango reared backwards, closing the pen and tossing it back to Inuyasha before standing up "No." She said simply before joining the other women on the couch as they laughed themselves silly.

Miroku sat up, glanced at Inuyasha and then down to the marker in his hands "Awe…man. Really?" He looked at his own feet, saw the shoes and crossed his arms for a moment before leaning down and unlacing the shoes that covered his feet "See! Happy? I'm taking them off!"

Kagome laughed as she passed Sango back her drink "Miroku, this is all for your benefit! Honest."

The man narrowed his eyes playfully at his friend "Oh? Yea? How do you figure?"

Kikyo grinned and replied for the other woman "Eventually, you'll remember to take your shoes off!"

The rest of the group fell over themselves in laughter at the indignant look on the man's face.

It was just another night for the group. Drinks, laughter and more fun to add to their ever growing well of happy memories made together.


End file.
